Omen of the Mist
by Fireblaze of Thunderclan
Summary: This is from the create a cat on my other account Fireheart of Thunderclan I forgot to tell you it would be on a different account. Heres a preview! A dark ginger tom with bright frost blue eyes stepped out of the shadows of Starclan into the cats dream If your cat is a main you must review!
1. Allegiances

If your cat is a main character you will have to read the story and review or else I might change it up when the story comes out so I am not excepting any more cats except those stated above so please vote on fav. title!

Well I decided on the story and u must review if ur cat is main

Mains-

Mistypaw, and Grasspaw are the main

**Stormclan**

**Leader **Brightstar- dappled torotiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Deputy **Redwillow- red-brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat **Lilyflower- tortoshell she-cat with white splashes of fur and green eyes

**Warriors**

Sparkclaw- dark brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Morningfall- young golden she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Hazeheart- light grey she-cat with a white tip tail and soft green eyes

Apprentice,Amberpaw

Darktail- dark brown tabby tom with dazzling blue eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Shadowflame- A sleek ginger-and-black patched she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Skyshade- Blue-grey tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Mistypaw

Goldpetal- Golden she-cat with green eyes

Willowheart- Brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes  
Blackstripe-Dark gray tabby tom with black stripes and blue eyes

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Icefire- white tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

Owlflight- reddish tabby tom with flecks of brown and green eyes

**Apprentices**

Hollypaw- small white she cat with pink nose and blue eyes

Sparrowpaw- Gray she-cat with a dark ginger/red chest and amber eyes

Mistypaw- small white she-cat with a dark grey underbelly and paws, feathery dark grey tipped tail, haunting pale green eyes

Amberpaw- A small and slender,pretty, golden she-cat with white paws chest and blue eyes

Wolfpaw- Fluffy, dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Grasspaw- white she-cat with light gray spots all over her

**Queens**

Kestrellight- Pale creamy brown she-cat with white flecks and green eyes mother of Skyshades kits ( Mallowkit, and Mousekit)

Fernbreeze- long hair light gray she-cat with white tipped fur and blue eyes mother of Sparkclaws kits ( Volekit, Stonekit, and Honeykit)  
Swiftshadow- she is a dark grey queen with a white belly and yellow eyes expecting Icefires kits

Shiningheart- pretty slender silver and white dappled she-cat, one blue eye and one green eye. Mother of Owlflights kits ( Jaykit, Quailkit, and Featherkit)

**Kits**

Mallowkit-grey tom with long brown legs, long feathery brown tipped tail, mischeivious dark amber eyes

Mousekit- pretty ginger-and-brown dappled she-cat with green eyes, and a feathery white tipped tail

Volekit- dark brown and gray tom with green eyes  
Honeykit- pretty pake golden she-cat with a silver underbelly and soft blue eyes  
Stonekit-stocky solid gray tom with sharp blue eyes

Jaykit- pretty silver she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

Quailkit- grey tom with bright ginger paws and green eyes

Featherkit- fluffy pale ginger she-cat with a pale brown chest, white paws and has one blue eye and one green eye

**Elders**

Longmist- fluffy silver tom with white paws and cloudy green eyes. (Deaf in one ear)

Talonpetal- pretty light brown she-cat with dark golden paws, underbelly, chest, and amber eyes

Fallenshadow- Dark gray tom with black underbelly and blue eyes

**Streamclan**

**Leader **Creekstar- molted creamy white tom with yellow eyes

**Deputy **Scarstorm- silver she-cat with white tail, paws and muzzel and she also has lilac eyes.  
**Medicine cat **Mintbreeze- long furred black she cat with blue eyes

**Warriors**

**1. **Stoneclaw- Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

**2. **Brackenclaw-golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

**3. **Brindlesplash- dark brown and cream she-cat with blue eyes

**4. **Lilystream-A lith, beautiful calico she-cat with aqua blue eyes brimming with green

**5. **Fernlight- Reddish tan she cat with a white patch on chest and muzzle, also has white paw and tail tip. Unsually bright forest green eyes

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

**6. **Lightningstorm- Black shorthaired tomwith gold eyes and a white spot on forhead

**7. **Silentstep- Black tom with blue gray eyes

**8. **Thunderstrike- Golden she cat with black stripes,white paws,dark green eyes, and long claws.

**9. **Lightningfoot- Light orange tabby with white chest,tail tip, and paws. On his back is a darker orange stripe that looks like a tigers and has blue eyes.

**10. **Redmoon- Orange tom with black stipes and blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**1. **Swallowpaw- cream and white she-cat with blue eyes

**2. **Morningpaw- dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**3. **Minnowpaw- Silver long haired she cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **Moonfeather- Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes, mother of Stoneclaws kits ( Cloudkit, Mosskit, and Thunderkit)

**2.**Frostcloud-fluffy, long haired white she-at with a dark gray chest and amber eyes, mother of Brackenclaws kits (Sparrowkit, Talonkit, and Cinderkit)

**3. **Windblossom- white queen with sliver spots and blue eyes, mother of Silentsteps kits ( Rainkit, Icekit, and Sharpkit)

**Kits**

Cloudkit- White she kit with blue eyes

Mosskit- Brown she kit with green eyes

Thunderkit- light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Sparrowkit- dark gray, almost black tom with green eyes

Cinderkit- silver and white she-cat with kind blue eyes

Talonkit- light brown tabby she-cat with golden-amber eyes

Rainkit- Silver she kit with bright blue eyes

Icekit- White she kit with yellow eyes

Sharpkit- Black tom with gray/brown spots and green eyes

**Elders**

**1. **Otterfur- Tan she cat with blue eyes

**2. **Minnowleap- Light gray she cat with yellow eyes

**3. **Brownclaw- Dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

**Mountainclan**

**Leader **Cinderstar- blue gray she cat with green eyes

**Deputy **Rivergaze- broad shouldered black tabby tom with deep stormy blue eyes

**Medicine cat **Robinfur- ginger she cat with white paws and blue eyes

Apprentice, Silverpaw

**Warriors**

**1.** Rosethorn- Pale cream she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

**2. **Mosspelt- grey she cat with white paws and blue eyes

**3.** Stoneheart- dark grey tom with blue eyes

**4. **Iceblaze- Snow white with intense blue eyes that often sparkle with humor and nicked ear

**5. **Thornstrike- dark moltted ginger and brown tom with blue eyes

**6. **Leafwillow- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**7. **Dewfur-skinny gray she-cat with a lumpy pelt and blind blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**1. **Dawnpaw- Cream colored she-cat with light brown tabby markings and dark brown paws with beautiful lavender eyes

**2. **Otterpaw- A white she-cat with ginger splashes and bright green eyes

**3. **Silverpaw-Pretty, silver she-cat with white paws, chest and pale blue eyes

**Queens**

**1. **Darkstep-slender creamy pale brown she-cat with dark brown forelegs and ears, feathery dark brown tipped tail, pale blue eyes Mother of Rivergaze's kits (Leopardkit, Fiercekit, and Wildkit)

**Kits**

Leopardkit- Brown tom with black spots and blue eyes

Wildkit- long legged white tom with black and brown patches and blue eyes

Fiercekit- grey tom with darker grey tabby stripes, white paws, plumy white tipped tail, and blue eyes

**Elders**

**1. **Brokenfeather- jet black fur, deep blue eyes, she-cat,bobbed tail, and old but ready to fight when needed.

**2.**

**3.**

**Swiftclan**

**Leader **Duststar- Lithe white tom with pale brown patches, amber eyes

**Deputy **Lightbreeze- lithe white tom with a silver striped tail and blue eyes

**Medicine cat**

**Warriors**

**1. **Hawktalon- Dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes and sharp claws

**2. ** Crowtalon- Dark gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

**3. **Runningpath- pale brown tom with a darker brown stripe running down his back, white chest and a single white paw also has amber eyes

**4.** Fireblaze- lithe,ginger tom with amber eyes with pale white paws and white color at the end of his tail

**5. **Kestrelfur- pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

**6. **Dawnpetal- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale ginger eyes

**7. **Jumpfleet- Dark ginger tom with white stripes and blue eyes

**8.**

**9.**

**Apprentices**

**1. **Nightpaw- A jet black tom with white paws, tail tip, and blue eyes

**2. **Mothpaw- dark gray she-cat. with bright yellow eyes

**3. **Mosspaw- pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens**

**1. **Snowfall- very pale gray she cat with bright blue eyes mother of Hawktalons kits (Flamekit, and Mistkit)

**2. **Breezesong- small fluffy grey she-cat with green eyes, mother of Duststars kits ( Lightkit, Eveningkitt, and Rushkit)

**3. **Birdheart- Sleek brown she-cat with green eyes, expecting Runningpaths kits

**Kits**

Flamekit- ginger tom with green eyes

Mistkit- pale gray she kit with green eyes

Lightkit- Dark cream tabby she-cat with white patches, amber eyes

Eveningkit- dark grey almost black she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, and paws, blue eyes

Rushkit- brown tabby tom with white patches, amber eyes

**Elders**

**1.**

**2.**

**3.**

**4.**

**Loners/ Cats out side of clans**

Indie- Very dark gray she cat with amber eyes and pink nose

Scar- White tom with dark brown ears,, paws, underbelly, and cold light green eyes. His muzzle is scarred with many wounds from fighting, his tail is mangled, and one ear is shredded.  
Raindrop- skinny silver she-cat with intricate tabby markings on her face, white tipped ears, and dark blue eyes

Sparrow- large, sturdy, dark brown tom with a pale muzzle and underbelly and deep brown eyes.


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

A dark ginger tom with bright frost blue eyes stepped out of the shadows of starclan into a cats dream.

"Greetings Brightstar, have you lived a long happy 7 lives so far?" The dark ginger tom asked.

"Yes, but I am not that old yet Blazestar. I still plan on living another happy 2 lives before I join you and the ranks of Starclan, even though I just lost a life from greencough I am as strong as ever and no one will dare challeng me on that one!" Brightstar exclaimed.

"Well I am glad to hear that and I hope what you say is true." He murmured.

"What do you mean, Blazestar? Is something bad comeing?" Brighstar asked nervously.

"Well I have a warning for you, ' The mountains will fall and the storm will rumble bringing with it a long struggle, and a strong mist. Mist will find the grass and go on a long journey to find help for trouble is comeing and you must be prepared." Blazestar explained to his best ability.

"What does this mean? Are Mountainclan planning to try and destroy us all? Or will they rise and help us in the challenge?" Brighstar asked desperate for answers.

"All I know is that 2 cats will be chosen from each clan and they must come together or all will fall. I have chosen two cats from Stormclan for you since they are apart of the prophecy, these cats are now apprentices but will leave 1 moon after they become warriors." Blazestar explained.

"And who might these cats be?"Brightstar asked.

"Mistypaw, and Grasspaw but they know nothing of this and Starclan plan on keeping it that way for a long time Brightstar, so dont let us down and go telling them. You and the other leaders will meet at the island for a brief meeting tomorrow at moonhigh after the gathering and tell each other the chosen cats and they will all be apprentices. Farewell Brightstar and good luck!" Blazestar called as the sun began to rise in the distance and it was time for her to wake up.

Well? what do you think? Read and review and I decided to add a couple more main characters heres all of them : Grasspaw, and mistypaw! jk you really think I will give them all away? well you must read on and find out and dont forget to review!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Brightstar called across the clearing.

"As you know tonight is the gathering and the cats I decided to be going are Redwillow, Lilyflower, Skyshade, Sparkclaw, Blackstripe, Icefire, Owlflight, Mistypaw, and Grasspaw. We are leaving now so lets go!" Brightstar called.

At the Shining cave

Mistypaws POV

I couldnt believe it! I havent even been an apprentice for a moon and I am going to the gathering with my best friend!

"Hey Grasspaw! It looks like we are the last ones to arrive, it looks like there is a Streamclan apprentice lets go meet her!" I called.

"Sure Mistypaw lets go" She murmmured calmly. She is so quiet some would think she would be a medicine cat I thought to myself.

"Hi! Im Mistypaw and this is my bestfriend Grasspaw, we are from Stormclan." I greeted.

"Hi its nice to meet you, im Minnowpaw from Streamclan and these are my friends Nightpaw, and Mothpaw from Swiftclan."She replied excitedly.

"H- hi Mistypaw, hi Grasspaw its nice to meet you." Nightpaw stuttured. Hmm I wonder if he likes me, he is kind of cute now that I think of it.

"Its nice to meet you to, Nightpaw"I replied

"Let the gathering begin!" Creekstar called.

"Well I will talk to you later, we should probaly sit with our clan mates." I murmured. As I was about to follow Grasspaw, Nightpaw stopped me and murmured quietly "Meet me at the stream that seperates our territories tomorrow night please!" Should I ? Why not right?

"I will try Nightpaw I can promise you that" I whispered as I walked away I saw his light up brightly.

"Cinderstar would you like to begin?" Creekstar invited.

"Sure, Mountainclan is thriving and are pleased to announce that Darkstep has given birth to Rivergaze's kits Leapordkit, Fiercekit, and Wildkit and they are all healthy. Other than that prey is running well and that is all we have to report. Creekstar you can go."

"Thank you Cinderstar. Streamclan is doing great for we have 1 new apprentices with us here tonight please welcome Minnowpaw!"

"Minnowpaw, Minnowpaw, Minnowpaw!" The clans who have been at peace for moons chanted. Even I chanted for my newly found friend.

"Other than that we have nothing to report and prey is running well. Dustar you can go next." Hmm I wonder if Nightpaw is a new warrior?

"Swiftclan is thriving and new leaf brings us lots of prey. We also bring with us a new apprentice, please welcome Nightpaw!" I thought so, I muttered to myself quietly.

"Nightpaw, Nightpaw, Nightpaw!" The clans chanted again.

"Prey is running well and that is all, Brightstar you can go." Duststar decided. Brightstar just looked at him suspicously then shook her head.

"Stormclan is also thriving and we are lucky enough to have lots to report. Owlpaw, and Icepaw have become warriors and are now known as Icefire, and Owlflight who are both with us tonight!" Brightstar yowled.

"Owlflight, Icefire!" The clans chanted once more.

"We also have two new apprentices with us please welcome Mistypaw, and Grasspaw!" Brightstar announced.

"Mistypaw, Grasspaw!" I looked over to Nightpaw who was cheering the loudest for me other then my clanmates but he began to get suspicous looks so he quieted down a bit, that made me laugh a little.

"That is all I have to report, this gathering is over and I hope Starclan lights all of you paths and until the next gathering farewell!" At that I went to find Nightpaw but he was already heading out back to his camp.

"Lets go Mistypaw! We are leaving!" Grasspaw called.

"Oh right, Im coming!" I called back.

"Wheres Brightstar?" I asked.

"Apparently she had to meet with the other leaders so Redwillow is leading the way back." Grasspaw replied.

"Oh ok."

Brightstars POV

"Hello Brightstar, so I presume that you got the same message as we did last night?" Cinderstar asked.

"Yes, which cats were chosen for your clans?" I asked.

"From Streamclan its Minnowpaw, and Thunderkit who will be apprenticed tomorrow." Creekstar replied.

"From Mountainclan its Dawnpaw, and Fiercekit." Cinderstar told us.

"From Swiftclan it is Nightpaw, and Mothpaw." replied Dustpaw.

"And from Stormclan it is Mistypaw, and Grasspaw. We should go now and remember do not tell any of them until they are made warriors."I reminded them. At that point I heard a russle of grass but when I went to see who it was the cat and scent were gone. I hope to Starclan that it wasnt Grasspaw or Mistypaw.

Well? What do you think? Please review. I really appreciate it!


End file.
